deja vu
by sanshalyrica
Summary: For nearly two years now A has been haunting four pretty little liars, but nothing has prepared them for this. A has the girls each wrapped around a separate finger, knowing all their secrets. But, what happens when the girls end up with all of A's? Has what's happened to them happened before? After all, history has a way of repeating itself...
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings paced through Thalia Drake's home. She guessed it was actually all the Drake's, but Thalia was the one who brought her inside. Which brought up the question (one of many buzzing around her head): who was Thalia? Spencer thought back to just this morning when she'd found the skinny brunette drinking a cup of her coffee in her kitchen, already knowing where everything was. Then when asked why she was there, she'd merely replied with a "no time" before forcing her, Toby, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Ezra, and Caleb out the door and to her house. Spencer had assaulted her with questions, which every other person would've given into, but Thalia didn't. When they arrived at her house she'd sent them all strait to bed and said she'd explain more tomorrow, but curiosity never rests, so as soon as she mysteriously left, all 7 of them looked for something to tell us who Thalia was. Spencer was searching through a few boxes, when she found a box full of what looked like diaries. After calling the others over, she began to read:

August 11th 2001

This is my 15th journal. Because I feel like I have to introduce myself to each new journal I get that is what I am doing. I'm ten years old I have two older sisters, they're twins their names are CeCe and Courtney. Courtney is at Radley right now, she's vindictive, evil, and cold, me and CeCe teamed up against her two years ago to stop her murderous tendencies. I don't want to go into detail about what she did, I've written enough in other journals already. When I and CeCe finally got her shipped away to Radley, our lives returned to semi-normal: Me as the queen of third grade leading my posse of nine. And who are they? They are my eight best friends who I've known since kindergarten:

Gabby

Rosie

Charlotte

Elyse

Ava

Allie

Abby and

Beth

We even have matching rings!

As for me I have chestnut brown hair and grey eyes. I have high cheekbones, long eyelashes, and a few freckles, all topped off with a small nose. I am very skinny and very strong, but you'll hear more about that later. CeCe makes sure I'm always super stylish.

Oops! I just realized I forgot my name. I'm Thalia, Thalia Drake.


	2. Chapter 2

spencer noted all the ripped out pages in the book she looked at the next date

* * *

August 10, 2001

Me and Cece get back from Cape May today.

We parked the yacht, and went out for ice cream on the way home to rosewood pennslyvainia, we each get triple scoops.

I look at Cece, my 15 year old older sister, and think about how different she is from her twin, Courtney, even though they share the same face. Cece is funny, and protective, and caring, and one of my best friends. Courtney is evil, and cunning, and heartless, and guarded, and the worst older sister. Courtney is a vindictive, blackmailing, backstabbing, bitch.

But shes gone now, I'm safe.

Courtney is locked away in a straightjacket at Radley Sanitarium. Cece and her had always been at eachothers throats, Courtney had been attacking Cece since long before I was born.

When I was born, Cece did everything she could to protect me.

I became the strongest girl in my elementary school, and hold a junior national title for fighting.

Cece pushed me to become even deadlier than Courtney, in case she went after me. And she did, once. She went after me, and the outcome was, her, locked up at Radley in a straitjacket.

Cece's driving home now, we went out to the family yacht for Labor Day Weekend to celebrate the two year anniversary of ridding Courtney from out lives.

Cece drives past the welcome to Pennsylvania sign and looks back at me. She smiles and asks me if I plan on getting together with the girls when I get home.

She means my 8 best friends since kindergarden, who will all be starting fith grade alongside me.

Charlotte, my blonde haired blue eyed friend.

Ava, my super fast runner friend.

Gabby, who looks just like me - everyone thinks were twins.

Allie is super sporty.

Elyse is fashionable and artistic.

Rosie is perky amazing and funny.

Abby is my kind and caring friend.

Her twin sister beth, another best friend of mine, is passionate and expressive.

I tell Cece that I will be seeing them, and she laughs giddily- like she does when shes up to something.

She hands me her cell phone and tells me to call mom and tell our parents well be home later than expected, which is odd because we're right around the bridge from New Jersey to Philly.

Just then, Cece takes a sharp left turn away from Philly and Rosewood, and pulls into our favorite mall.

I smile.

Cece tells me that every fifth grader needs to dress in the most fashionable clothes. We head into both-of-ours favorite store, forever 21, and Cece gives me access to her limitless credit card for a whole hour!

More later,

Thalia Drake

* * *

Spencer and her friends leaned forward with wide eyes, their curiosity growing in intensity.

who was Thalia Drake?

* * *

**review! please! Sorry its been so long, love you all!**

**review! review! review!**


	3. Chapter 3

spencer past the pages to aria who began to read.

* * *

Me and Cece spent 210 dollars and 69 cents at the mall. Cece packs the bags into the car and we continue the drive all the way to Rosewood. I watch all the houses go by and make pictures out of the clouds.

Cece announces that we are pulling into our ten million dollar mansion, right down the road from the DiLaurentis's house.

My sister babysits their daughter Allison DiLaurentis ( not to be confused with my best friend Allie).

Ali DiLaurentis is six years old and her hair is blonde, instead of chocolate brown like my allie's is, and I **swear **Ali DiLaurentis will never, **ever**, touch a basketball.

Cece parks the car and we will get out when I finish this sentence.

Thalia Drake

* * *

We are all silent, all thinking the same things. Finally, I voice the thought we'd all been thinking:

" she knew Ali"

* * *

**reeeeeeevvvieeeewwww!**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer watched as aria opened her mouth to continue, she could see the words printed unevenly on the paper like the writers hand has been shaking as she wrote.

* * *

Everything is different now

I must burn these pages after writing them, the memories are so horrific. What I'm about to write could get me thrown in jail for the rest of my life.

In the mere four hours since I've last written, my life has been flipped upside down, and twisted ant turned backwards, like Cece's pancakes.

When me and Cece got to the door, there was a note for us telling us to go to the Apple Rose Grille for dinner. It seemed weird, since the Apple Rose Grille closes at nine and it was already past that.

We drive to the grille, and then are escorted to a private area of the grille separate from the main restaurant, I'd been there before: its shaped like a cottage.

Cece went right into the dining room, but I thought I heard something upstairs and curiosity got the best of me, so I quickly went upstairs to the attic- which has a glass floor so you can see down into the dining room.

When I stepped onto the floor, and saw where we were supposed to be having dinner, I did a double take in shock and horror;

Cece was standing at the edge of the room, panic written all over her delicate features, my mother and father looked scared out of their minds.

There was a figure in black turned away from my family so they couldn't see her face. I say her because, from my view point, I could see her face clearly.

Same smile that Cece had used when she surprised me earlier, but instead of kindness and anticipation, this one screamed vengeance and madness and evil.

Same blue eyes as Cece's, that had looked into mine softly and comforting, but these were frozen, ice cold.

The face that had been the nightmare that ended 2 years ago.

Courtney.

* * *

I stepped back, towards the wall, slowly, as if that would slow Courtney down too, but of course it didn't. she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver hand gun.

I can vaguely remember my parents pleading, but I was too focused on the gun.

Courtney raised the gun, and shot my parents father- then mother. As my mother died, I swear, I saw her look directly into my eyes and I saw every ounce of love she'd had travel to me with that last gaze. Then, the eyes that were like bright stars on a starry night, faded out.

Then Courtney turned towards Cece.

* * *

I ran down the steps no longer in a stupor, my parents were dead, cece was not.

I could save Cece.

I bolted, stealthily, down the last few steps and took a swinging dropkick right to Courtney's head.

She turned.

I punched her cheek, kneeing her in the stomach and swinging my leg around so she slammed into the wall flinging the gun into the air , I caught it.

The familiarity of the gun in my hand made me less afraid.

Courtney saw me and laughed

"Little Thalia" she snickered "you don't actually think youll be able to do this? do you?"

She glances at the gun in my hand, to my face, then leaned against the wall.

I took a deep breath and put my finger on the trigger.

"yes."

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

The ice in Courtney's eyes turned to water, and melted away. She slumped against the floor.

Cold.

Lifeless.

Dead.

I dropped the gun to the floor, my hands shook.

I had really killed someone.

all it took was the littlest twitch in my finger, and

...dead.

I started crying. Cece gathered me up in her arms and held me, she cleaned the prints off the gun, and placed it back in Courtney's hands, making it look as if she'd shot herself.

Cece turned to me, gripping my shoulders,

"You never saw her shoot Mom and Dad. We came and found them like this" She tells me.

I repeated it after her until I almost believe it myself.

Cece called the police in tears, they came fast.

Cece held me the whole time .

I told the lie flawlessly-as if I'd actually lived it. After four hours of lies concluded, Cece held me in the police office, cradeling my head to her chest.

That's where I am now.

Because sometimes when the truth is too dangerous your better off with a really good lie.

* * *

a sharp intake of breath was heard throughout the room.

"its like I can hear her in my head" Hanna says

"who?" Caleb asks

"Ali"

"the first thing she ever taught us was: when the truth is too dangerous your better off with a really good lie." Aria breathed

" wait" Spencer said, "look," she picked up a small piece of paper written on in red marker.

"is that?" Emily says.

_How do you look in an orange jumpsuit, Little Thalia?_

_ Kisses_

_ -A_

* * *

**happy holidays! review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I love to hear your thoughts, it makes me feel good about myself! Some winter premiere right!**


End file.
